Question: Solve for $x$ : $7 = 8x$
Explanation: Divide both sides by $8$ $ {\dfrac{\color{black}{7}}{8}} = {\dfrac{\color{black}{8x}}{8}} $ Simplify: $\dfrac{7}{8} = \dfrac{\cancel{8}x}{\cancel{8}}$ $x = \dfrac{7}{8}$